


¡Otra vez, desde el principio!

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1999, academia de aurores. Harry está en medio de uno de sus entrenamientos cuando algo sale mal. Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black .</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Otra vez, desde el principio!

**Author's Note:**

> Pues la Ro fue la que dijo que Harry iba a ser auror. Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro «La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black». Tenía que escribir una historia que finalizara con la siguiente cita: «Se sintió puro, explícito, invencible en el momento de responder: Mierda» —El coronel no tiene quien le escriba, Gabriel García Márquez.

Harry rodó por el suelo antes de que las luces del gimnasio de la academia de aurores se encendieran. Las paredes y los muebles habían sido conjurados para el ejercicio. Los actores, alumnos de segundo y tercero, se detuvieron en mitad de la acción. La poderosa voz del profesor Mondy resonó por la sala.

—¡POTTER! —gritó—. ¿QUÉ SE CREE QUE HACE?

Harry se incorporó a tiempo de ver al hombrecillo entrar por la puerta falsa, hecho una furia.

—El ejercicio. Enfrentamiento tres a uno con rehenes, señor.

—¡Ha atacado a la niña! —siseó señalando hacia Tittensor, que estaba colgada del techo.

—Señor, ninguna niña juega con su osito mientras torturan a sus padres. Pensé que…

—¡Pensé, pensé! ¡Ha atacado a la niña! ¿Qué tiene que decir, Potter? —Y, sin esperar respuesta, se giró hacia sus compañeros—. ¡Otra vez, desde el principio! ¡Potter!

Se sintió puro, explícito, invencible en el momento de responder:

—Mierda.


End file.
